1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having high density contacts and pin holes for transferring more information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology and information technology, more and more information is required to transmit between different electronic devices. On the other hand, it is a trend of miniaturization in electronic industry. Therefore, it is desired that an electrical connector used to connect between two electronic devices has a compact configuration.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connector has a housing 100 and a plurality of contacts (not shown). The housing 100 defines a plurality of rectangular pin holes 120 arranged in two rows in opposite sides for receiving the contacts therein. A pitch between two adjacent pin holes is about 0.5 mm. If the pitch is minished, the configuration strength will be reduced and thus the portion between the two adjacent pin holes is brittle. Thus, the amounts of the contacts and the distributing position of the pin hole cannot offer enough information for high-tech products. Furthermore, the pitch of 0.5 mm adversely affects the compact configuration of the electrical connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having high density contacts and pin holes for miniaturization of the electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having high density contacts and pin holes for offering enough information for high-tech products.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector with the present invention includes a housing and a plurality of contacts. The housing includes a bottom wall, a pair of side walls extending from opposite sides of the bottom wall, and a pair of end walls extending between the side walls. Each side of the bottom wall defines a plurality of stagger pin holes receiving the contacts therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: